


Sparkling

by kurasio



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 等他們都冷靜下來以後他要讓他跪坐著聽他說教，讓他露出小狗一樣愧疚的神情然後予以原諒，劉基賢想，但問題在於他總是只都想想而已。





	Sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> 赫基pwp

 

Cause you only live once.

他記得是李玟赫先越過爐上的鍋湊過來，微笑裡透露了過多欣喜與愛意。

劉基賢在下一秒才被醺上了酒氣，李玟赫含住他的下唇，如果那也算是親吻，他想。分明是蔥味，大骨湯的浮沫，還有揮之不去的氣味，李玟赫的睫毛不自主地顫動，在他的下眼瞼輕輕搔刮，好像他一直以來騷動著他的心臟那樣。他伸出手，想伸向他的臉頰，還沒到脖頸又停了下來，最後按在胸口的衣襟上。李玟赫壓住他的手，在親吻結束時眨著眼睛看他，露出一絲不安的情緒讓他幾乎惱怒起來。呀，怎麼能這樣，劉基賢恨恨地想，明明知道自己最受不了那種可憐兮兮的模樣。

李玟赫將他按進床墊裡的時候將額頭貼了上來，他想說，別，這樣在黑暗裡他看不見那雙星星一樣明亮的眼睛。等他們都冷靜下來以後他要讓他跪坐著聽他說教，讓他露出小狗一樣愧疚的神情然後予以原諒，劉基賢想，但問題在於他總是只都想想而已。

他只是想容許自己這麼做，只是這樣而已，嗯，沒有關係。

他含住李玟赫的前端，像是舔食一樣將發燙的東西抵進上顎，李玟赫露出了驚慌的表情，分明是很舒服的卻又猶豫著要把他推開。不會讓他那麼做的，劉基賢按住他的髖骨，幾乎沒有什麼贅肉附在上面。他賣力地舔著，抬起眼神看向弓起了身的李玟赫，反應太過誠實，一直是他最大的優點。他用手指在大腿內側摩挲，隨即得到臆想中的顫慄，李玟赫抽搐著鼻頭的表情很性感，平常明明不擅長這種誘惑的神情，這種時候就做得很好。

劉基賢更深地吞了進去，用柔軟的舌擠壓，直到李玟赫驚呼著彎身抱住他。呀、我會馬上射出來的，李玟赫用隱忍的聲音說，可他聽起來更像是索求的撒嬌，總讓人想要使壞性子折磨。

他被拎起來，還來不及表示抗議又被纏人的親吻堵住，李玟赫把他的所有嘆息吞進肚裡，像是那一切都很值得。他想那總是他最擅長的部分。他用鼻頭磨蹭他的，懇求地問真的可以做嗎，劉基賢用零散的回吻當作回答，太敷衍了，可是那人還是如此容易被滿足。真的好像狗，他反覆地想，要是養一條狗，說不定還會跟他爭寵。

被從後方插入就像是弦繃到最緊，隨便撥個幾下他就要散了，劉基賢想著，無法克制埋在枕頭裡的表情扭曲。沾溼枕套的不知道是汗水還是唾液，他張大了嘴，李玟赫伏在他身上悶聲喘息都像來自遙遠的距離。李玟赫親吻他的背部，像用火燒，為什麼那張唇可以是那種溫度呢？劉基賢有些渙散地想，埋在裡頭的陰莖也好，扣著後腰的雙手也好，還有散著熱氣的嘴唇，都像是高溫熔接，讓他的身體變成另一種形狀，彎成不可思議的角度，然後再也無法恢復。

李玟赫拉著他的上臂讓他仰起身來，鼻尖湊進了他的髮稍。都是汗味，他想說，可又無法控制像是痲痹一樣的舌頭，只能破碎地呻吟成聲。李玟赫喊他的名字，用過份甜膩的聲音，像被濃稠的蜂蜜釀製無法呼吸。

射精的時候劉基賢覺得看見了火花，閃爍得讓人睜不開眼的那種，像是行星爆炸。直到李玟赫的喘息聲又回到了耳邊，溫熱的液體順著大腿根部流下，他才像是回到了地面。

精液的味道、燒酒，跟晚餐火鍋。他想，是最糟的組合。可是李玟赫還是用那種表情靠了過來，像是所有的一切都如你所願。

再好不過。

 


End file.
